Lettres Ouvertes
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / L'histoire prend place après le second film. John Watson écrit à son défunt ami pendant les trois années durant lesquelles Holmes est porté disparu.


******Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS se passe juste après la fin du film : Jeu d'Ombre et comporte nombre de Spoil si vous ne l'avez pas vu. La fic se découpe en plusieurs lettres que Watson adresse à son soi-disant défunt compagnon. Je reprends à quelques différences prêts les évènements majeurs de la vie de Holmes et Wastson via les livres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Acrystar.

* * *

**Lettres Ouvertes**

* * *

Ce point d'interrogation n'était pas là lorsque je suis parti quérir auprès de ma femme les traits du postier qui a laissé à mon intention ce colis que je soupçonne venir de Holmes. Peut-être suis-je en train de perdre la tête, mais j'aimerais croire qu'il est toujours vivant. Ce point d'interrogation n'était pas là, et bien que la mort de mon ami m'ait dévasté, je sais, non, je suis certain que mon âme n'est pas aussi détruite qu'il n'y parait. Bien entendu les choses ont changé, irrémédiablement changé. Lorsque je passe devant Baker Street mon âme en peine m'empêche de venir saluer Mrs Hudson qui continue de prendre soin de notre ancien logis. Lorsque je serai en paix avec moi-même, je sais que ce sera à moi d'y pénétrer et de faire le ménage dans notre passé commun. Holmes êtes-vous là ? Suis-je devenu fou ? Ou bien est-ce que la mort ne peut vous empêcher de venir vous glisser chez moi, dans mon couple ; jusque dans mon prochain voyage de noces ? Ça serait bien vous, n'est-il pas ? Si un seul homme pouvait déjouer les plans de la mort et revenir sous forme de revenant, ce serait bien vous, Holmes.  
Il y a des jours où je parierais sentir votre présence, vos yeux posés sur moi, ou bien l'odeur de votre peau. Je tourne la tête vers un point vide, puis je souris comme si vous pouviez me voir, comme si je le pouvais. Prétendre est la chose la plus pénible qui me soit jamais arrivé. Vous souvenez-vous Holmes de notre rencontre ? C'est un jour que je ne pourrai oublier, même sous la contrainte. Je souhaite, non, j'exige pouvoir me souvenir de ce jour jusqu'au moment où la mort m'arrachera à la vie. Ce jour Holmes, où vous avez fait de moi un homme et non un ancien soldat blessé qui cheminait vers les confins d'un monde sordide et damné. Vous rencontrer a été le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. Votre folie est contagieuse, votre génie aussi, Holmes... Vous me manquez !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin à Brighton, l'étape finale de mon mariage. Holmes, vous souvenez-vous m'avoir demandé si j'étais plus heureux en votre compagnie qu'en celle de Mary ? Ou plutôt m'avoir demandé implicitement, si une vie de dangers et de mystères n'était pas meilleure que la monotonie d'une vie de couple. Je n'ai pas répondu à votre question, vous en saviez déjà la réponse me semble-t-il.  
Brighton est d'un ennui ! J'observe Mary coudre et tricoter, elle porte ce même sourire comme la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Ma femme n'a pas changé, contrairement à moi et si aujourd'hui notre couple est en péril, je ne puis que m'en blâmer. Elle pense encore, à tord que le traumatisme lié à votre mort est la seule raison de mon retrait et de mon mutisme ; mais voyons les choses comme elles le sont, Holmes, c'est à vous que je m'adresse le plus clair de mon temps, par lettres ouvertes auxquelles vous ne répondrez malheureusement jamais. C'est vers vous que je voudrais me tourner, vous serrer dans mes bras et me rassurer de votre présence ; mais vous n'êtes plus là.  
Diable, je m'étais préparé à notre séparation, moi et Mary d'un côté et vous de l'autre, mais dans cette prévision Holmes, vous étiez encore vivant et votre ombre planait autour de moi. Aujourd'hui que me reste-t-il ? Il me manque quelque chose. Nos discussions autour d'un verre, nos enquêtes interminables à travers l'Europe. Quel gâchis que vous eussiez dû vous sacrifier pour un monde qui n'en vaut point la peine. Je suis amer Holmes, le monde mérite-il la vie que vous lui avez offerte ? Moriarty disait vrai, la guerre est inévitable... Holmes, peut-être est-il préférable que vous ne voyiez pas ce qui va arriver.  
C'est ici, à Brighton que je devais m'unir à Mary pour la toute première fois et j'aimerais savoir avant toute chose, si ce qui a été fait était vain et illusoire ou si ça voulait dire quelque chose. Holmes, répondez-moi ! Vous ne pouvez me laisser ainsi sans réponse, ou bien n'avez-vous pas de cœur mon ami, au point de me tourmenter même dans votre mort...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Il fait nuit, Holmes, ma blessure ne m'a pas fait souffrir de la sorte depuis bien des années, très certainement dix. J'ai laissé ma femme seule dans le lit nuptial, je crois qu'elle pleure, non, j'en suis même certain. Cela devrait m'émouvoir, mais mon cœur est de glace depuis que vous avez fermé vos yeux et vous êtes jeté dans le vide. Je n'ai pas réagi. J'aurais dû crier, hurler ma douleur, mais je suis resté stoïque jusqu'à ce que votre frère vienne s'enquérir de notre réussite. Amère réussite. Je n'ai pas versé une larme, même lors de mon retour. Je suis resté prostré dans le silence pendant que Lestrade commémorait l'œuvre de votre vie. Ils ont dit que vous manqueriez à tous, mais est-il une personne au monde à qui vous manquez plus qu'à moi ? Lorsque Mary me dit que vous lui manquez, j'ai envie de rire, ce qui lui fait défaut, c'est l'homme que j'étais lorsque vous étiez encore vivant. L'élève survit au maitre, mais qu'est-il sans la figure qu'il a adulé autant que honnis ?  
Il n'y a que Simza qui sait à quel point vous avez brisé le brave docteur Watson en lui accordant ce qu'il avait toujours le plus désiré, sans jamais y aspirer totalement : la liberté. Vous m'avez délivré de vous et des dangers que vous pouviez apporter à mon couple, je devrais vous dire merci, chérir ce que vous m'avez offert, si cela ne voulait pas dire, ne plus vous revoir... jamais.  
Il n'y aura point de garde fou à la folie qui lentement me guette, car même ce cercueil vide me rappelle que vous m'avez été enlevé pour de bon. Holmes pensiez-vous que je pourrais survivre dans ce monde que vous m'avez laissé ? Ou saviez-vous que vous arracheriez une partie de mon âme et qu'elle coulerait dans les profondeurs de l'eau en votre compagnie ? J'aimerais vous haïr, Holmes, mais j'en suis bien incapable. Dans ce jeu obscur qui était nôtre, vous avez toujours tenu le rôle de maître de jeu, vous avez gagné Holmes, je m'avoue vaincu.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Savez-vous Holmes, que mon deuil aura duré deux mois ? Deux mois où Mary m'a attendu sans jamais me presser. Holmes, vous avez fait de votre mieux pour retarder notre mariage. Pourquoi ? Gagner était-il si important pour que vous ayez usé de tous les stratagèmes possibles et inimaginables ? Votre génie surpassait celui de tout humain normalement fait. Vous étiez aussi fascinant que dangereux, Holmes, une folie de génie qui aurait pu vous mener aux même penchants que Moriarty. Je sais à quel point votre état vous fît du mal. Croyiez-vous que je ne vis pas l'abysse de désespoir dans votre regard quant au fardeau de votre don ? L'ironie dont vous abusiez lorsque vous me comptiez à quel point le fait de tout voir et enregistrer était fascinant et utile pour l'avancée de vos théories, n'était que balivernes !  
Vous ne vécûtes que pour les enquêtes et si un jour vous eûtes aimé, et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis en toute sincérité que vous réussîtes à vous trouver un cœur, vous tournâtes ce sentiment vers la seule femme qui n'eut jamais voulu de vous. Elle vous utilisa, Holmes et je désespérais de vous voir réagir. Mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins sa mort vous a touché, à votre façon, certes, et si je n'avais pas été votre ami depuis dix longues années je n'en aurais rien su. J'aurais aimé trouver les mots justes, mais que dire lorsque la personne en face de vous, paraît détaché de tout ? Mary m'a avoué une chose qui m'a ému tout particulièrement. Lorsque les explosifs de lord Blackwood nous ont séparé, vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi. De toute votre vie, Holmes vous êtes-vous jamais inquiété pour quelqu'un ? Même pas de vous-même je présume, alors est-ce un honneur que vous m'avez fait ? Ou est-ce que votre cœur a été pour une fois plus prompt que votre raison à réagir ? Holmes, il y a tant que j'aimerais vous demander, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait lorsque vous pouviez encore me donner les réponses ? Peut-être parce que, jamais vous ne me les auriez livré. Étais-je censé comprendre, l'incompréhensible ? Après dix ans d'amitié, il y a encore des choses que j'ignore de vous, les saurais-je jamais ?  
Vous gagnez toujours n'est-ce pas ? Comme vous avez gagné le jour de mes fiançailles. Je me souviens encore de vos propos lors de la réception. Vous avez été outrageux envers ma futur femme et sa famille, pire que ça vous m'avez sali ! Tout était bon, pour faire avorter cette union, mais Holmes, j'ai tenu bon, Mary aussi, et même si vous avez gagné ce soir là, je l'ai épousé, comme un adolescent qui ose se dresser contre l'autorité. Dois-je vous rappeler l'affront que vous lui avez fait subir quelques jours plus tard, lorsque vous lui avez dévoilé impudiquement les aventures que nous avons vécus durant ses longues années, vous rappelez-vous lui avoir dit que jamais elle ne me connaitrait comme vous m'avez connu, lui offrant en pâture une complicité que je n'aurais jamais avec ma propre femme. Dois-je vous avouer qu'elle était persuadé que votre jalousie excessive cachait une quelconque relation ignominieuse que les bonnes mœurs auraient réprouvé, entre nous Holmes ? Elle s'était mise dans l'idée que je lui cachais ce genre de perversions. Vous auriez pu gagner Holmes, mais que serait-il advenu de notre amitié, si pour gagner vous aviez entaché mon nom de diffamations outrageuses ? Dominer est-il si indispensable, Holmes ?  
J'avais failli oublier, vous avez gagné le jour de notre mariage, en avalant mon âme lors de votre sortie théâtrale. Cette disparition après un dernier regard comme si vous vous évaporeriez de ma vie. J'ai frémi à cette pensée, car Holmes, jamais je n'avais envisagé de ne jamais vous revoir. J'ai serré sa main, restant au milieu de nos invités, me rassurant sur le fait qu'après notre voyage de noces, j'irais boire un verre en votre compagnie. Mais Mary avait gagné Holmes et ce n'est que maintenant, que je me rends compte que tout ceci était inévitable. Je ne pouvais avoir les deux, vous et mon aimée. Pourtant vous êtes revenu une dernière fois, jetant ma femme par dessus bord, m'emmenant à Paris avec vous, pour une toute dernière aventure, regain de souffle et de hardiesse qui vous a poussé à me dire des inepties sur une possible relation sentimentale entre nous. Sans appel fut mon choix et vous l'aviez compris. Alors vous avez fait le choix que je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire et voyez mon ami, vous avez gagné dans la mort, après tout Holmes, si vous ne pouviez me garder, pourquoi Mary aurait ce droit ? Je ne sais que penser de vous, pourquoi avoir fermé les yeux ? Emmener je ne sais qu'elle image de moi dans l'au-delà ? Par peur ? Par tranquillité d'esprit ? Pour ne pas que je vous dissuade de faire une telle aberration ? Je ne saurais jamais discerner le faux du vrai dans votre jeu d'ombre. Holmes si vous êtes là, faites moi un signe, n'importe lequel, pitié.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Votre dernière enquête se vend abondamment, votre notoriété est à son comble, on a même érigé un moment à votre nom, là où vous avez disparu. Comble de tout, on raconte vos louages à qui veut les entendre. Ont-ils oublié ce qu'ils pensaient de vous avant cette tragédie ? Il m'est difficile de m'avouer que ma plume ne narrera plus jamais vos exploits. Je ne serais plus jamais votre intermédiaire avec le commun des mortels. Ce fut un privilège mon ami et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Le vide d'aujourd'hui vaut bien tout ce que vous m'avez donné auparavant. J'ai connu Sherlock Holmes, comme personne d'autre ne l'aura connu et cela me sied. Vous remarquerez que mon ton a changé entre l'ancienne lettre et celle-ci, peut-être est-ce à cause du brandy qui coule dans mes veines, ou bien par ce que ce matin j'ai enfin pu me libérer de ma peine après un an de déni : John Watson a craqué devant amis et belle famille. Ne le dites à personne, mais je crois bien que mes beaux parents veulent m'envoyer au premier sanatorium qu'ils trouveront. Vous auriez vu leurs têtes, Holmes, vous en auriez ri, comme j'ai ri à cet instant. Choqués de mes dires, de ma façon de me comporter, ils ont fait un scandale, mais jamais je ne quitterait l'Angleterre comme ils l'ont suggérer et jamais je ne vendrais nos appartements de Baker Street. J'ai essayé de vivre normalement, Holmes, après les reproches de Mary quant à rester avec les morts plutôt qu'avec elle, mais me revoilà devant une feuille blanche à vous écrire, deux mois simplement se sont écoulés depuis ma dernière lettre, c'est tout ce que j'ai arrivé à concéder à la femme que j'aime. Sherly, permettez que je vous nomme ainsi mon ami et ce n'est point par ironie, je sais comme vous honnissiez votre prénom, mais ce surnom affectueux de votre frère, j'aurais aimé être en mesure de l'utiliser.  
Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dis, ou ce que je fais depuis que la bouteille vide s'est écrasée à terre réveillant ce bon vieux Gladstone. Vous rappelez-vous comme l'on s'était disputé la garde du chien, comme un vieux couple se séparant. Vous n'avez jamais aimé les animaux, mais lorsque je suis revenu avec cette boule de poils, prétextant que les responsabilités d'avoir un animal de compagnie vous obligerez à sortir au moins une fois par jour quelque chose dans votre regard a éclos. Vous rappelez-vous Holmes, m'avoir crié dessus pendant toute l'après-midi, prétextant qu'un chiot allait saccager votre réflexion et votre travail. Il ne vous a fallu qu'une journée, pour que je vous trouve à quatre pattes, nu comme un vers, avec une balle dans la bouche, jouant avec l'animal en question. Je ne me souviens plus si c'est la gêne, ou la surprise de vous voir dans cette posture en rentrant de mon travail qui m'a indigné, mais, c'est vous qui avez attiré mon courroux pour toutes les bêtises que fit le chien durant ses jeunes années. J'étais persuadé que vous lui appreniez toutes sortes de bêtises dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Et lorsque Gladstone s'est assagi, il est devenu le sujet de vos expérimentations, attisant mes nerfs au passage. Combien de fois l'avez vous tué Holmes ? Pourtant ce chien n'a cessé de vous aimer, tout comme moi, il vous a été fidèle jusqu'à la fin. J'ai vu en vous et même si il y a toujours double lecture de vos actions, maintenant je sais. Je sais que je sais, je l'ai toujours su. Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous. Pardonnez-moi...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Les pas de Gladstone m'ont mené jusqu'à Baker Street. La maison est silencieuse, Mrs Hudson dit que la nuit, elle croit vous entendre marcher dans mon ancien bureau. J'avoue que là, assis dans le fauteuil que j'utilisais lorsque nous conversassions comme deux gentlemen, j'ai l'impression pernicieuse que vous me dévisagez derrière cet éternel journal que vous arrivez à lire à l'envers. Je vous parle, n'est-ce pas risible ? Mais pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes mon enfer personnel, Holmes. Mary pense que je reviendrais vers elle, avec le temps, me dit-elle avec sourire. Comme si le temps pouvait me faire oublier votre présence, comme si le temps pouvait faire revivre l'homme que vous avez laissé avant de glisser dans le Reichenbach. J'aimerais lui faire ce plaisir, alors ce soir, Sherly, c'est la dernière nuit que nous passerons ensemble, veuillez m'en excuser, mais vous m'avez laissé le fardeau de vivre sans vous, je vais donc faire en sorte de vivre dans l'avenir. Sachez Holmes, que vous resterez à jamais dans mon cœur et ma mémoire, mais ce soir, il m'est dû de trouver le moyen de vous dire enfin à dieu, mon ami et merci. Aussi idiot que cela soit, je vais étreindre les possessions terrestres qui sont vôtres, vous sentir une dernière fois et peut-être vous dire ce que jamais je n'ai osé vous révéler. Je termine cette série de missives en vous disant que vous m'avez toujours connu par cœur, aussi, savez-vous déjà ce que je n'arriverais certainement pas à exprimer ce soir. A dieu, mon ami.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Encore gagné n'est-il pas ? Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je sais que Mary se pose déjà des questions en n'arrivant pas à me détacher de ma machine à écrire, je lui demande pardon. Ces lettres, j'ignore si elles sont d'une quelconque utilité, ou si elles m'enchainent à vous irrémédiablement ? Hier encore, mon éditeur me demandait si je n'avais pas encore quelques manuscrits utilisables pour une nouvelle édition, s'il savait...  
Je dois vous dire Holmes, qu'il me brule l'envie de compter tout ce que je dois taire par bien séance, nous sommes maintenant dans un autre siècle, un autre monde, les gens, les lois, les us changent irrémédiablement, je sais par dessus tout ce que vous pensez de la loi, mais mon bon ami, pour ne pas ternir votre notoriété, je suis contraint de taire tous ces moments qui me sont importants. Pour votre bien et celui de Mary. Ma femme. Je voulais une famille, je voulais construire quelque chose, léguer quelque chose, avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants et continuer de vivre à travers eux. La solitude et la mort sont des faits qui ébranlent la foi d'un homme. J'ai vu trop de gens mourir seuls, suppliant le seigneur de leur accorder une seconde chance, de faire d'autres choix et les mener vers l'amour. Je pensais, non, j'ai cru être l'un de ses hommes, mais aujourd'hui je sais que je me suis fourvoyé. Holmes vous m'avez toujours connu mieux que moi-même, lorsque vous disiez que ce monde n'était pas fait pour moi, c'était assurément vrai. Tout est si paisible, tout est si paramétré. J'aimais vos accès de folie, pour m'obliger à faire du bon sens, une trame collective. J'aimais vos palabres qui démontraient de votre excellente capacité à comprendre le monde et qui ne faisaient qu'échauffer ma sérénité. Vous étiez mon moteur et bien plus encore. Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ainsi, sur le bas côté de la route à feindre un accomplissement qui n'était pas mien. Vous avez été un bon professeur, j'osais espérer être un bon élève et reprendre le flambeau que vous avez allumé en moi, mais j'ignore si j'aurais le courage de continuer sans vous, Holmes.  
Pardon, Mary si la curiosité vous a poussé à lire ses lettres qui ne sont définitivement pas dignes d'être écrites par la main de votre mari.  
Holmes, si m'ôter la raison pouvait vous faire revenir, je le ferais sans nul doute. Le monde a besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous. Le manque qui hurle en moi est si fort qu'aucune drogue ne saura jamais le combler. Le manque de vous, Holmes et de tout ce que vous avez insufflé en moi, le maque de l'adrénaline, de nos discussions stériles, de votre égocentrisme puéril. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avouer que votre cynisme et votre égoïsme seraient les premières choses qui me manqueraient de vous. Je vous entends encore me dire que je suis un de ces lents d'esprit, forgé par vos mains, dites-moi encore que malgré toute les imperfections qui font de moi l'un de ces communs des mortels, vous avez foi en mon jugement et en mes actes. Dites-moi, Holmes que vous avez besoin de mes talents encore une fois, juste une fois. Une dernière et je vous jure de ne pas me défiler derrières des excuses qui n'en sont pas. La normalité d'une vie ne vaut en aucune façon le monde que vous m'avez offert. Holmes êtes-vous là ?

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Je sais maintenant que Mary lit ces lettres, quelque chose n'est pas à sa place, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de poursuivre cette discussion à sens unique. Je sais que vous ne répondrez pas, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que vous aviez déjoué les plans de la mort, mais il est temps d'arrêter d'espérer. Il y a encre des choses que je ne vous ai pas dites, et dont je ne me suis pas délesté, il me faudra encore du temps, mais mon bon ami, c'est tout ce qui me reste à présent, le temps... Il est long et stérile, sans vous. Mon épouse, Holmes, vient de vous traiter de saligaud calculateur, froid et méthodique, une façon certainement de me crier la haine qu'elle éprouve pour vous aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez présenté comme une femme ne méritant pas mon amour et bien c'est faux Holmes, c'est moi qui ne mérite pas le sien d'ailleurs, je n'essaye même plus de feindre ce fait. Je suis un piètre mari et un mauvais amant, je lui fais du mal, je vais la briser, Holmes. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour retourner en arrière et vous dire le soir de mon enterrement de vie de garçon ce que je sais à présent. Un jour je pourrais écrire ces mots qui exorciseront mon âme. La paix me sera enfin accordée lorsque je serais enfin honnête avec moi-même, lorsque l'homme que je suis devenu saura être la moitié de l'homme que vous avez été. Je vais vous laisser, Simza vient de me convier à l'opéra. Schubert : La truite. Et oui, déjà deux ans...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Je ne sais plus si j'écris pour vous, ou bien pour moi, pour essayer en vain de trouver des réponses et peut-être une issue. J'ai compté vos exploits maintes et maintes fois, pour le public, pour que tout le monde sache quel grand homme vous avez été. Qu'il est pénible de conjuguer votre personne au passé, Holmes ! Je voudrais parler maintenant de l'homme que j'ai découvert lors de notre dernière aventure, si vous me le permettez, pour mieux le savourer, pour mieux me souvenir et ... Oh Holmes, je voudrais que vous usiez d'une de vos estocs verbales pour me faire réagir, que vous m'exhortiez de cette impasse dans laquelle je suis acculé. Les gens qui vous disent incapable de sentiments et de compassion sont en fait, loin de vous connaitre. Je sais maintenant que derrière vos mots, vous cachiez un cœur, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de votre cerveau analytique. Aussi, ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas, ne savent pas. Je ne le savais pas, mais j'ai enfin compris Holmes, j'ai compris ce que vous désespériez me faire comprendre. Et je maudis mon être de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt avant que vous ne vous laissiez tombé dans le vide, sous mon regard perdu. Maintenant je sais et je voudrais si vous me le permettez Holmes, revoir avec vous ces moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous.  
Je ris maintenant de votre accoutrement lorsque vous avez fait irruption dans notre wagon, ce fut la première fois où je ne vous avais point reconnu derrière l'un de vos déguisements. Je me souviens vous avoir vu bien avant que le train ne se mette en marche, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette lady si bien habillée puisse être un homme, qui plus est, vous, mon cher ami. Le savez-vous ? Vous portez magnifiquement jupons et fanfreluches. Et si j'ai perdu la raison à vous croire capable de tuer mon épouse, je n'oublierais pas le fait que, l'espace d'un instant, lorsque les canons nous ont pointé, je me suis aperçu de notre position fort peu adéquate pour deux gentlemen de notre envergure, moi ayant arraché vos vêtements et vous, les cuisses contres mes flancs essayant vainement de me ramener à la raison. Ai-je vraiment cru que vous puissiez faire un tel acte ? Vous n'avez jamais aimé Mary, vous n'avez jamais approuvé notre union, et même si vous m'avez rabroué plus de fois que je ne pourrais jamais compter, je sais au fond de moi que jamais vous ne m'auriez fait volontairement du mal. Vous êtes un ami, Holmes, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Bien de mes camardes de guerre ne savent pas la moitié de ce que vous savez de moi. La moitié d'eux ne m'ont jamais autant subjugué que vous. Et aucun d'eux n'aurait réussi à me faire cohabiter sous leur toit. Et malgré nos différences, cela a fonctionné durant dix longues années. Saurais-je un jour retrouver un tel havre de paix ? Aussi farfelu que cela soit aujourd'hui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi équilibré dans ma vie d'homme que dans votre monde instable. Serais-je encore avec Mary dans dix ans ? Je ne le conçois pas. J'ai fait un choix et je me dois de l'assumer, mais ce que je ne veux pas, c'est de lui faire du mal. Holmes vous savez comme moi que je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout, elle n'a pas à payer le prix de mon aveuglement. Vous souvenez-vous, Holmes, d'avoir parlé de nous comme d'un couple ? Si l'on oublie la parité homme, femme qui définit ce mot dans le monde normal qui nous baigne, nous sommes ce que je pourrais définir par âmes sœurs. Vous et moi, nous avons appris à nous comprendre mutuellement, à faire des concessions et ne dites pas que vous n'en avez pas faites ; je le sais, il y a des choses que jamais vous ne pourrez me cacher, Holmes. Sachez que l'affection que je vous porte est aussi puissante que celle que je vouais à ma femme. Être privé de vous est la pire des choses que l'on puisse m'affliger. Mais peut-être est-ce la punition normale résultant de l'attachent qu'il y avait entre nous Holmes. Nous sommes tout deux des hommes et bien que vous sembliez ne pas en prendre ombrage, sachez que ce n'est pas ce que deux hommes doivent faire ou éprouver, pas dans notre société. Savez-vous que nous pourrions encourir prison et travaux forcés pour ce genre de pratique ? Je crois que vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Notre voyage de noces jusqu'à Paris n'était pas qu'un fortuit hasard offert par Moriarty, tout ceci faisait parti d'un plan, un plan bien plus vaste que celui d'arrêter une guerre mondiale inévitable. Il est inutile de leur donner matière à réduire l'homme que vous êtes, à néant pour une préférence sexuelle que vous cachiez à merveille. Vous êtes un grand homme Holmes, je me refuse de les voir salir votre nom de pathologies psychiatriques affabulatrices pour avoir osé m'aimer. Je n'en supporterais pas les conséquences. Je me souviens de ce que vous m'avez dit lorsque nous gouttions ce merveilleux ragoût de hérisson, il me revient en mémoire les mots exactes et je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Holmes, j'ai longtemps refoulé les choses, elles étaient sous mon nez tout ce temps, mais j'ai préféré fermer les yeux et tourner ma considération vers ce que la société voulait pour moi. Une femme, des enfants ? Un souhait qui n'était pas mien, vous le saviez, je le savais, mais j'ai préféré réprimer ce que je voulais pour moi. Pour ma vie. Ce que je voulais Holmes, c'était vous. J'admire la force qui était vôtre Holmes, votre capacité à dévoiler les faits, à vous dévoiler vous-mêmes et l'accepter. J'ai été un papillon prisonnier de votre toile, Holmes et j'ai aimé cela, je pense que vous le saviez, c'est pourquoi vous m'avez dit de ne pas boire et de ne pas danser au campement gitan, car vous saviez alors que je ferais le sens contraire de vos attentes, y répondant au final malgré moi...  
Dois-je vous rappeler mon état à la fin de la fête, ivre et brisé par une danse exubérante qui m'a fait rire plus que de raison, comme si un quelconque sortilège m'avait fait sortir de mon propre corps. Dois-je vous rappeler vos mots lorsque vous m'avez conduit jusque dans la paillasse qui nous servit de lit cette nuit là. Dois-je vous rappeler ce que nous nous sommes dit dans l'obscurité ? Je pourrais blâmer l'alcool d'avoir parlé pour moi, mais ça ne serait que fuir et je viens de le promettre, je ne fuirais plus. J'ai laissé une partie de moi s'exprimer cette nuit, lorsque je vous ai offert mon corps. Un voyage de noces, Holmes, voilà ce que vous m'avez offert et si c'est normalement Mary que j'aurais dû chérir et appeler dans le velours de la nuit, ce fut vous. Simza nous a entendu, elle y a fait allusion lorsque nous buvions à votre santé l'autre soir. Elle m'a dit, l'avoir su dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur notre étrange duo et n'en douta plus un seul instant lorsque vous êtes mort entre mes doigts. J'ai cru vous perdre cette fois et mon corps a été prompt a réagir, crier l'inévitable, mon attachement pour vous. La raison ? Je l'avais perdu en effectuant un massage cardiaque digne de l'hystérie d'une femme, j'aurais pu vous briser quelques côtes, mais je ne pouvais vous laisser vous en aller. Holmes, merci pour votre cadeau de mariage, car sans vous, j'aurais pu glisser dans la vengeance auto-destructrice. Laissez-moi vous en raconter une bonne, lorsque j'ai parlé de présent de mariage, Simza croyait dur comme fer que nous étions, mariés ? Qu'est-ce là ? Une pratique gypsy ? Je n'ai osé le lui demandé, mais il est bien incroyable à notre époque de penser que ce genre de choses puisse exister. Et si tel était le cas, m'auriez-vous fait une demande en bonne et due forme ? Que cela aurait été cocasse à voir ! Ce soir, je vais rompre avec Mary, elle mérite de savoir qu'elle n'aura jamais rien de moi, tout mon être n'a jamais appartenu qu'à une seule personne : vous. Holmes, vous aviez raison, la seule chose qui n'ai jamais fonctionné durant ces dix années fut notre couple, il y eut des hauts, des bas, beaucoup de heurts car je n'étais pas prêt à me rendre compte de cet attachement qui venait à grands pas et que j'ai essayé de combattre avec un mariage qui n'avait que pour but de me protéger de mes propres démons. Je suis prêt à présent, prêt à apprendre à connaitre l'homme que je suis, Holmes, dommage que vous ne puissiez pas voir ceci.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Je reviens d'une bagarre de rues, Simza et moi étions en train de boire, comme à l'accoutumée depuis que Mary n'est plu. Je dois avoir quelques os de fêlés, mais ceux qui ont osé profaner votre nom sont au fond de la Tamise, votre honneur est sauf mon ami. Je suis reconnaissant en Simza, car elle prend soin de moi sans vraiment me devoir quoi que ce soit. Notre enquête à tout de même abouti à la mort de son frère que j'ai dû regardé mourir sans ne pouvoir rien y faire. A l'instar de Mary, la médecine a ses faiblesses, comme moi les miennes. Suis-je un bon médecin ? Pour ne pas avoir réussi à soigner ma femme d'une simple tuberculose ? Miséricorde, Holmes, tous ceux qui me sont proches finissent par trépasser. Vous le premier. De temps en temps mon esprit divague, je nous vois encore danser la valse au milieu de tous ces dignitaires. Je jalousais Simza d'avoir eu ce privilège avant moi, je pestais, oui ; croyant que vous ne daignerez jamais tendre votre bras vers moi. Ces gestes tendres que nous nous autorisions sous couvert d'une enquête policière, comment ai-je pu passer à côté ?  
Je suis un homme vide, Holmes, veuf éploré mais pas de la femme que j'ai un jour, aimé. Je n'ai plus rien, plus aucune ambition et vis mes rêves dans lesquels vous êtes toujours auprès de moi. Je ne vous ressens plus Holmes, où estes-vous, revenez, je vous en prie, revenez me hanter de votre présence et faire renaître sur mon visage impassible comme la mort, l'ébauche d'un sourire, testament de ce que fut ma vie lorsque je la partageais encore avec vous. Sherly... Je vous aime.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Mon ami, je suis vraiment peiné de lire ces lettres, il y avait des obligations qui m'ont tenu loin de vous durant de nombreux mois. Mais je me devais d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avant de vous dire la vérité. Je devais vous mettre à l'abri, vous et votre femme. Je vous observe en ce moment même, allongé sur mon lit, négligé au possible, Gladstone dans vos bras, mais visiblement heureux. Peut-être parce que vous ressentez ma présence comme à chaque fois. J'ai appris que Mary était morte l'hiver dernier, j'en suis vraiment navré, qui plus est, de savoir que vous avez été à son chevet jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Si vous n'avez pas été un bon amant, John, personne ne pourra vous incriminer de ne pas avoir essayé. Vous l'avez aimé, je le sais bien et ce n'est que pour cette seule et unique raison que j'ai tout tenté pour la chasser de votre vie. Appelez ça égoïsme si cela vous sied, mais personne d'autre que vous n'a pu entrer dans mon monde et en faire parti intégrante. Je jalousais le fait que vous alliez me renvoyer dans le monde froid que j'ai toujours connu, pour partir au bras d'une quelconque femme. Vous aviez entièrement raison, Miss Adler ne m'a jamais aimé, pas de la façon qui m'aurait plu, mais je n'ai jamais réellement voulu qu'elle fasse parti de ma vie. Elle était magnifique, à sa façon et c'était une amie de longue date qui me manquera indéniablement. Si elle n'arrivait pas à entendre mon désarroi, elle savait le calvaire qui était mien. La solitude, Watson, je l'ai toujours connu. Au milieu de ces gens, je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi, même à l'époque, lorsque j'habitais chez mes parents, je me sentais à part et incompris. Mon frère fut la seule personne, avant vous, à partager un morceau de mon fardeau. Et puis je vous ai rencontré, John. Et puisque nous en sommes au moment des confidences, laissez-moi vous dire que vos charmants yeux bleus ont su captiver toute mon attention. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où je goûtasse aux affres de ce que l'on nomme impudiquement coup de foudre. Vous savez comme moi que les femmes n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi, comme la moitié de ce que l'on fait avec, et si Miss Adler a su divertir mon corps des dangers qu'elle distillait, je n'ai connu cette extase qu'avec elle, enfin, avant que vous m'honoriez de ce plaisir. Watson, c'était plus qu'un quelconque plaisir physiologique, vous êtes mon encre dans le monde moderne, vous êtes la personne qui me permet d'exister, de ne pas être qu'un merveilleux détective. Je peux être moi, sans honte ni détour, je peux céder à toute les envies sans craindre de vous, jugement et reniement. Vous m'avez appris à croire, à partager, à me reposer sur autrui, chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant que vous n'entriez dans ma vie. Je vous dois beaucoup mon ami.  
Je n'étais pas prêt à vous laisser partir, à retourner dans l'anonymat de tous et dans la solitude. Égoïste ? Oui, je le suis, je le suis car je pensais à tord que vous serriez auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin. Irrévocable a été votre choix et j'ai du composé entre mon travail, votre nouvelle vie et mon attachement puéril. Vous aviez tord, Watson, mon égocentrisme ne me protège pas du suicide, bien au contraire, lorsque j'ai fait le choix qui me semblait le plus judicieux, entraînant avec moi Moriarty dans la mort, j'ai pensé à vous. A votre bonheur avec Mary et j'ai espéré ne pas sortir vivant de ce dernier affrontement. Je voulais vous libérer de moi, car je savais que je n'honorerais jamais ma promesse de vous laisser en paix, je serais revenu, encore et encore mettant en péril la stabilité que vous vouliez vôtre. Mais j'ai survécu, et avec moi l'envie de vous revoir, d'où mon premier impair, vous faire savoir que j'avais survécu, vous surveiller, sans jamais que vous ne me voyiez et enfin m'apercevoir que ma présence vous faisait plus de mal que de bien. Je suis parti à la recherche du Colonel Sebastian Moran qui avait décidé de se venger sur vous et votre femme. Une course poursuite qui m'a mené aux confins du monde, si longtemps. Et me revoilà auprès de vous et je sais maintenant que tout pourrais redevenir comme avant. Je vous laisse cependant le choix, à minuit le jour de notre anniversaire, si vous voulez toujours de moi dans votre vie, venez vous installer dans le canapé de mes appartements.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Je suis à la maison, Holmes, beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis ma dernière lettre, des événements qui m'ont empêché de penser à vous jusqu'à lors. Mais pour dire vrai, j'ignore quoi vous dire de plus qui n'ait déjà été dit, mon ami. Vous me manquez toujours, mais ici, je ressens votre présence plus que jamais. C'est comme si vous étiez près de moi. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé des nuits aussi paisibles. Je voulais vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante, mon cabinet réouvrira ses portes rue Baker Street dans quelque jours que... suis-je en train d'halluciner Holmes ? D'où viens cette lettre sur le dessus de mes écrits ? Je ne reconnais ni le papier, ni l'enveloppe. Serait-ce une enquête ? Une lettre de fan déposée par Mrs Hudson ? Ou...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Si je veux toujours de vous ? »

Le docteur soupira, s'approchant du canapé de Holmes, que devait-il y faire ? Holmes n'avait rien précisé, et à moins qu'il ne soit devenu aveugle, il ne voyait pas Sherlock Holmes dans cette pièce. Son esprit n'osait réellement y croire, peut-être devait-il aller se faire ausculter ? Il avait entendu parlé de rupture psychotique, ce genre de symptômes qui rendait des gens sains, complètement fous. Peut-être l'était-il devenu ? Peut-être avait-il écrit cette lettre lui même, pour alimenté cet échange à sens unique qui lui brisait le cœur ? John l'ignorait, mais si rien ne se passait dans la minute, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Le regard alarmé et profondément blessé, glissa dans la pièce, cherchant des réminiscences d'une présence qui n'était plus là. Il lui semblait qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Après des mois de stoïcisme, Watson avait réappris à pleurer et depuis, ses larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir oublier comment se former dès que l'ombre de Holmes planait sur son cœur. Assis sur le velours vert, sa main trembla quelques courtes seconde avant d'être enserrée vivement par une main invisible qui le fit sursauter.

- Vous êtes venu. »

Il ne voyait pas Holmes et pour cause, le brave docteur avait oublié sa dernière trouvaille en matière de camouflage, bel et si bien qu'il crut être fou l'espace d'un instant, avant que la main libre de Holmes vienne retirer cet affreux masque qui le dissimulait dans la couleur de l'ouvrage en velours. Décontenancé par cette apparition, le docteur ne bougea pas, n'osant croire que Sherlock Holmes se tenait devant lui, bien vivant, après presque trois années de disparition.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire après tout ce temps ? Je vous aurais cru plus loquace, un peu comme dans ses missives que vous ne cessiez de m'écrire. Dois-je vous rappeler Watson que vous ne pouvez faire lire une lettre à un revenant, c'est fort peu commode. »  
- Comment ? »  
- Les fantômes seraient un amas d'électricité perdue par le corps lors de la décomposition de celui-ci... »  
- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, Holmes ! »  
- Merci. »

L'homme lui fit un court sourire et comme pour expliquer ce merci qui n'était pas chose courante dans son vocabulaire, il pointa de la main, le tas de lettres que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur la table basse de leur salon commun. Bien entendu Holmes les avait toutes lues.

- Vous, comment avez-vous osé ! »  
- Elles m'étaient adressées, Watson. »  
- Mais... je... Holmes, je... »  
- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sherly, nous avons dépassé le stade de nous appeler par nos noms de famille, John. Que diable, je croyais que vous étiez fin prêt à assumer ? »  
- Vous les avez toutes lues... »  
- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson ! Devrions-nous partir pour la France dès demain ? »

John haussa un sourcil songeur, il observait son ami, debout en plein milieu de la pièce se dévêtir, comme si jamais leur manège n'avait cessé. C'était comme revenir en arrière et se dire qu'il avait fait un atroce cauchemar. Holmes était vivant, d'ailleurs le vacarme qui sorti du violon qu'il attrapa fit faire une crise cardiaque à Mrs Hudson qui accourut dans la seconde jusque dans la chambre pour enfin lâcher son service à thé en hurlant le nom de son locataire. Holmes daigna lui envoyer un regard consterné et surpris avant de lui demander, comme si de rien n'était, d'aller lui chercher une bouteille de Brandy.

- Ce soir, nous fêtons notre enterrement de vie de garçon, dois-je appeler votre club de rugby et vos compagnons de guerre ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Le mariage gypsy, John, par pitié, suivez un peu ce que je dis et cessez de faire cette tête de poisson mort, que diable ! Il serait plutôt de bon ton de choisir ce que vous porterez demain soir. »  
- Holmes, vous rendez-vous compte que... »  
- Il suffit John, Simza est déjà au courant, elle viendra nous chercher au petit jour et nous prendrons le train, puis le ferry en direction de la France. Peut-être ne reviendrions nous jamais. »  
- Que... ? »  
- La France pardi, terre d'asile des sodomites ! »

Watson papillonna des yeux, observant le célèbre détective se trémousser théâtralement comme si tout ce qu'il disait coulait de source. A cet instant présent, le cerveau du docteur était loin d'assimiler tout ce qui se passait et bien avant qu'il ne puisse formuler quoi que ce soit, une bouche s'empara de la sienne et la voix de Holmes glissa contre son oreille achevant pour de bon le train de ses pensées.

- Et sachez, mon ami, que je gagne toujours ! »


End file.
